Scolding for Disobeying
Scolding for Disobeying is an event when a hero character scolds the character for disobeying its orders like going to place that someone wasn't supposed to go there or never use things if they're not ready. On common occasions, it drives the hero to learn from his or her mistakes. Examples *Sailor Pluto scolds Chibiusa for stealing a Silver Key and travelling to the past without permission. *Mr. Krabs scolds SpongeBob and Patrick for disobeying him about the Fish hooks. *Mufasa scolds his son Simba for disobeying his orders to not go to the Elephant Graveyard and putting Nala at risk. *Kathryn Janeway scolds Tom Paris for disobeying her orders, helping Riga and the Nomeans out and stealing a shuttlecraft before demoting him to Ensign and sentences him to thirty days of solitary confinement in Voyager's brig. *Iron Man scolds Spider-Man for disobeying him and putting his own and other people's lives at risks by his own actions after saving the Staten Island Ferry before taking away his suit as a result of his recklessness. *The Tower scolds Rusty for falling asleep on the job, then demotes him to a track cleaner. *King Triton scolds his daughter Ariel for going up to the surface (given how many times she's done that). **Later Ariel scolds her daughter Melody for going into the sea by swimming under the palace wall. *Captain Picard reprimands Geordi LaForge for disobeying his direct order by using the interface probe to find his mother which endangers his life and issues the formal reprimand into his permanent record. *Kerchak scolds his adopted son Tarzan for disobeying his orders to protect their gorilla family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. *Chief Powhatan harshly scolds his daughter Pocahontas for disobeying his orders to stay in the village, after Kocoum is killed while looking for her and John Smith is wrongly accused for the murder. *Molly Weasley scolds Ron Weasley for stealing the family car by sending him a Howler, not knowing the barrier to the Hogwarts Express was been sealed by Dobby the house elf in attempt to keep Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts in a bid to save his life. *Chief Bogo scolds Judy Hopps for abandoning her post and for insubordination, despite the fact that she apprehended Duke Weaselton. *Princess Twilight Sparkle scolds Rainbow Dash and Applejack for their recklessness they caused at the Young Six's field trip. *The village leader scolds his adopted son Mowgli for disobeying his orders to stay away from the jungle and almost putting the village children in danger. *Benjamin Stahlbaum scolds his daughter Clara for disobeying him and not dancing with him. *Cheetor scolds Rattrap for not following orders and demanding him to return to Beast Mode in the Transformers: Beast Machines episode, "The Weak Component". Quotes Gallery Mufasa scolding Simba.png|Mufasa scolding Simba for disobeying his orders to not to the Elephant Graveyard. File:Discipline.jpeg|Kathryn Janeway scolding Tom Paris for disobeying her orders about helping Riga and the Moneans and stealing a shuttlecraft before demoting him to Ensign and sentences him to thirty days of solitary confinement in Voyager's brig. Gosalyn's punishment from Darkwing Duck.jpeg|Darkwing Duck scolding his daughter Gosalyn for disobeying his orders to stay in the Ratcatcher. pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-7236.jpg|Chief Powhatan harshly scolds Pocahontas for disobeying his orders to stay in the village. weasley_howler.png|Molly Weasley scolding Ron for stealing the family car by sending him a Howler. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3652.jpg|Chief Bogo scolding Judy Hopps for disobeying his orders, despite the fact that she apprehended a crook. Ariel forbidden.png|King Triton reprimanding Ariel for going to the surface 6337687_orig.jpg|Sailor Pluto scolds Chibiusa for stealing a Silver Key and travelling to the past without permission. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg|Kerchak scolding Tarzan for disobeying his orders to protect their gorilla family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family. Thor Banished.jpg|Odin Borson scold Thor Odinson for disobey him, start the war between the Frost Giants and putting his friends in danger, than he strips of his powers and banish him to Earth as a result of his arrogance and stupidity. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scold Candace for disobey them. Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-9642.jpg|Anthony Stark/IronMan scolds Peter Parker/Spider-Man for disobeying his orders by putting everyone’s lives in danger as Tony Stark took his spider-suit away for his recklessness, testing their friendship. Screenshot_2019-05-20_14-51-46-562.png|Judy scold Jimmy for disobeying her orders by not talking to strangers. Bumblebee gets punished.jpg|Charlie Watson scolding Bumblebee for disobeying her order to stay in the garage. Screenshot_2019-05-01_20-16-04-562.png|The Queen and Atta scolding Dot for disobeying her order by not trying to fly too soon until she gets bigger and her wings grow. Marcus getting punished.png|Marcus being scolded by Madeline and getting grounded for using the elements of Ninja Masters. File:WeakComponent_Cheetor_yells_at_Rattrap.jpg|Cheetor scolds Rattrap for not following orders and demanding him to return to beast mode. Videos Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Heroic Events